An Equal Exchange
by Enide Dear
Summary: The Turks have caught Yazoo and taken him deep into ShinRA headquarters. But perhaps this prisoner is a bit much to handle, even for Reno...


Title: An equal exchange

Author: Enide Dear

Pairing: RenoxYazoo

Rating: Nc-17, PWP

Summary: How did the Turks know where the Remnants took the orphans?

Dedicated to: :iconnatzilla: for being such an amazing person!

**

"A'right, strip."

Silver eyebrows rose.

"Look, babe, you can do it yourself or we can do it for you. Your choice." Reno leaned back on the door to the newly caught prisoner's shower cubicle, a small room with nothing more than a shower, a bench welded to the floor and currently one tall, leather clad and taciturn Remnant, one Turk and two heavily armed guards.

The prisoner sighed a bit annoyed and started to unbuckle the various straps and pull down the zippers that held his leather in place, starting with his now empty gun holster. Removing that had been the top priority after he was caught getting back into town with an empty truck, probably to pick up more orphans.

Gloves, long robe, boots and pants were peeled off to reveal a stunningly beautiful body, all lean muscles and flawless skin. Meticulously, the Remnant folded his clothes and put them in a neat pile on the bench. Then he waited, patiently, whiles Reno and the guards slid glances up and down his body, the guards furtively, the Turk grinning.

"Nice," he smiled. "Well, well. We could have some fun with you." Reno drawled, and damned if that wasn't the hottest piece of ass he'd ever seen.

But something was off; the prisoner didn't move and didn't try to cover himself. Reno had interrogated enough people to know that when forced to strip in front of strangers, people tended to react in two ways; either they got embarrassed and frightened or they got humiliated and angry – both signs of insecurity, both good ways of starting an interrogation.

This prisoner, however, looked bored. That was a first.

"Into the shower, pretty boy, and use the soap. I ain't catching any of your alien germs."

The Remnant rolled his pretty green eyes but obeyed without protest even though he wrinkled his nose at the smell of lye soap. Whiles one guard took away his clothes for further investigation, Reno watched the prisoner make good use of hot water and soap; the ugly green disinfectant-smelling lump of soap slid smoothly over every inch of body, the slender calves, the surprisingly muscular thighs, the beautifully rounded hips and taut ass, over flat belly and slim chest and strong arms; hell he even used it to rinse out his hair. Reno was glad to see that the green left no taint but ran off the body and hair leaving it as pristine perfect as before.

Next to him, the guard had started to breathe a bit funny. Reno put an elbow in his side, just under the ribs, which made the man almost drop his gun.

"Pull yourself together man. He's doing it on purpose." Not that Reno minded a bit of a show. He was far too professional to let a bit of tightening pants distract him.

"Want some help scrubbing your back?" Reno grinned, but the prisoner kept ignoring him. Again, that was a first. He ought to have gotten scared or angry, but no. And he didn't try to cover himself, or to be honest, flaunt himself either. He was just showering as untroubled as if he'd been alone in the room. Not that he had to make an effort; there were something about him that just oozed seduction. It was intriguing and a bit worrying.

**

Reno knew what these clones were, or some of it at least. And he'd known enough about Sephiroth to realize how dangerous even his Remnants would be.

But still, these clones weren't the legend, no matter how they tried. Sephiroth had been all cold and aloof and you didn't mess with him unless you were suicidal or Zack Fair which in the end had turned out to be pretty much the same thing.

It was impossible to imagine Sephiroth obediently showering under the watchful eye of a Turk, but here his clone was, doing just that.

"Out you go. Let's get this show on the road." Cuffing him seemed to entrance some mild curiosity from the prisoner, who looked up on Reno underneath long lashes, not really a challenge and not really condescending but somewhere in between.

"Oh, I'm so scared, yo." Reno laughed at the look and smacked his hand on a pale buttock before leading the prisoner to the interrogation room.

**

"So, what's your name?" If the clone were cold, sitting naked in the bare room, he didn't show it. He sat serenely on the opposite side of the table from Reno, pointy chin resting on his fingers and long hair still dripping. The guard had been sent away; interrogations were Turk matters.

The Remnant didn't answer. The bruises and cuts he'd received when the Turks caught him were already healing and fading.

"You wanna do this the hard way?" Reno twirled his emr, making it sparkle with contained electricity. "I won't in particularly like smashing that pretty face of yours, yo, but that don't mean I won't."

"Then let's make a deal." It was the first time the prisoner spoke and Reno was surprised how low and dark his voice was.

Reno sneered.

"I ain't here to make any deals with you but this; you tell me what I wanna know and I won't kick the crap out of you. There's a ShinRa deal for you."

"I'm not interested in ShinRa. I want to make a deal with you. You said you didn't want to hurt me, and I don't want to be hurt. We both win." The pretty green eyes blinked, once, perfectly sincere.

"Right." Reno weighed back on his chair, feigning a patience he didn't have. He needed to know where their base was, by any means necessary. Any means. "What deal?"

"I'll answer your questions truthfully. In exchange you'll do something for me." Was that a smile on those delicate lips?

"Like what?"

"Strip."

Reno almost fell of the chair, but managed to catch himself although the Remnant had thrown him off balance mentally as well as physically.

"What the Hell do you mean?" He asked, more intrigued than shocked once he got gravity on his side again.

"One answer for one piece of clothing." Green eyes glittered. Amused? Challenging? "That's a fair deal, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well I don't trust fair deals. How do I know you'd tell the truth?"

"I can't lie." The prisoner shrugged, pale shoulders and silver hair moving gracefully. "And anyway, you'd face that dilemma if you try to torture the answers out of me as well."

Reno stared at him, hard, but the clone looked as guileless and innocent as Reno knew he himself did when reporting to Tseng after some massive screw-up. Reno almost laughed. Oh, this would be fun!

"Alright." He stood up, kicked off his boots, removed his pants and shoved his feet back into the boots.

He wasn't wearing underwear and it was the Remnant's turn to stare. The shirt and jacked only barely covered him, especially as the naked beauty in front of him was starting to have effect.

"Most people start with a shoe or a sock. Or a jacket." The prisoner mumbled, and Reno grinned to himself as he saw the clone was as off balance as he himself had been just minutes ago. Two could play this game, and Reno was damned if he wasn't going to play it better.

"I ain't most people." He said, sitting down on the edge of the table, much closer to the Remnant and just as untroubled by his nakedness.

"My name is Yazoo."

"I didn't ask." Reno said mildly but Yazoo smiled.

"I know. That was just a reward for your boldness."

"Oh, really?" Rewarding boldness, huh? He'd remember that. "So where did you take those kidnapped kids?"

"To our base." Yazoo frowned. "But I didn't kidnap them. They came voluntary."

"Why would they do that?" Reno shrugged of his jacked and leaned forward to wrap a lock of silver around his finger, pulling Yazoo closer. The Remnant didn't fight it.

"They were dying. You know that. No one can save them but Kadaj and Mother. They are Her chosen, and we will save them." He cocked his head. "So you see, we're not the bad guys."

"I don't care any which way, babe, 'cause no one ever thinks they're the bad guys." He pulled harder and Yazoo followed smoothly, their faces now only inches apart. The thin, beautiful lips quavered a little.

"Where's the base?"

"The Forgotten City." Yazoo's breath was fresh and smelled of mint.

"M-hm. My boss and the rookie still alive there?" He kicked of a shoe.

"I don't know. They were taken away from us. I don't know where they are or how they are, but they were alive…barely." Such innocent eyes.

"Yeah, you're the good guys alright." Reno muttered. "Why are you doing this?" He kicked of his other shoe.

"For Mother. Always…for Mother." Yazoo mumbled, lost in blue eyes.

"Jenova?" A sock. Reno's free hand slid down a pale shoulder, soft lips nudging soft lips.

"Yes."

"You don't know where she is?" The last sock. Goosebumps were forming on the pale skin and Reno shiver pleasantly as hands slid up his naked thigh.

"We will." Yazoo's voice held absolute conviction but his fingers were playing with Reno's shirt. "Last question," he said a bit breathlessly. "Make it count."

"Want me to fuck you?" Never mind Cloud, and ShinRa and those kids; he had their answers, now he needed one of his own.

"Yes!" Yazoo reached up and tore at his shirt, opening is even with cuffed hands, his nails digging into Reno's chest and making him wince with good pain. Reno pulled him closer, harshly pressing that fucking *gorgeous* body to his, one hand still buried in silver hair, the other sliding down a trembling flank to grab on to a perfectly rounded hip.

Yazoo didn't seem to mind that his hands where still cuffed; he made a small *mewling* sound of pleasure, his hands sliding over Reno's lean, sinewy chest, down the flat belly, over his groin. Warm lips followed, teasing with tongue and teeth over nipples, licking along the sensitive skin low on the belly, which made Reno groan and lean back on the table, gently but firmly pressing the silver head lower.

There probably wasn't words to describe just how stupid this was, but Reno didn't give a shit as that talented mouth closed around him.

"Ah…yes…" He urged the kneeling Remnant on, hips twisting to get deeper, his hand guiding the bobbing head. Yazoo was still purring, not minding the rough treatment. At least not until Reno pulled him away. A curious but slightly pouty face glanced up at him.

"Let's do this all the way." Reno's voice was low and husky and Yazoo smiled, nodding. Getting up on his feet, he let Reno turn him around, over the table. Reno took a moment just to look at the slim body eagerly awaiting him, the long, long legs leading up to that beautifully curved ass. Cat eyes looked back over a slim shoulder, just as approvingly studying his own strong, lean body. It was Reno who purred this time, leaning over Yazoo, warm body touching slightly cooler all over.

"Lube up for me, babe." He whispered, licking the delicate ear as he slid two fingers into the warm mouth. Hard arousal went through his spine down to his loin as Yazoo sucked hard, puling the fingers down to the last knuckle in to his mouth and Reno almost dry-humped him there. But he managed to hold back, recapturing his now saliva covered fingers and slightly brutal with arousal pressed them into the Remnant's body, coating him.

"You weren't this careful before," Yazoo murmured, squirming against the fingers.

"That was fighting. This is sex. A pretty big difference, yo."

"It is?" Yazoo asked innocently, but Reno didn't care for talking any more. Removing his fingers he rubbed his cock against the sweet cleft.

"You'd better be ready," he groaned and pushed, hard.

Yazoo's back arched in a slim curve at the delicious pleasure-pain, a small gasp escaping him as he pushed back, to get more. Reno was happy to oblige, speeding up even as he took a firm grip on the slim hips with one hand and Yazoo's hard cock with the other.

With his hands cuffed Yazoo was hard pressed to keep his balance and finally gave up, leaning completely over the table to let it take the force of Reno's thrust.

Between the rocking table and Reno's hips he came with wail only to hum contently as Reno spilled inside him, moments later.

Sweaty and sated they both leaned over the table.

"I'm going to miss this." Yazoo mumbled.

"What?" Reno's legs were a bit wobbly, but he was already looking for his clothes. It must be middle of the night now; he had to hurry back to Cloud with the information, because there where no way in Hell he'd go to the Forgotten City by himself. At least not when he could get the hero to do so.

"This. Fucking with random strangers." Yazoo smiled wickedly, but sighed resigned. "Too bad Mother will kill you all."

"Yeah, we'll just see about that." Reno snorted. "Your mom has tried that before without success."

Yazoo pouted, but didn't argue as Reno got off him and started throwing his clothes back on.

"See ya." He waved at the still naked and cuffed Remnant as he hurried out the door.

"Give my regards too nii-san." Yazoo's smile was outright nasty, but it wasn't until Reno was half way to 7:th Heaven that he started to wonder how the Remnant had known where he'd go.

**

He knew the cell would be empty before he got back. He knew Yazoo would be long gone. But he still couldn't stop swearing over it until Rude punched him on the shoulder.

"Why are you so upset? We got what we wanted. Even if it was a trap, it's Cloud's headache now."

"Yeah, I guess." Reno mumbled, rubbing his shoulder. "Too late to worry about it now, yo."

But he still felt a sting of regret as he closed the door on the empty cell. *Got everything we wanted?* The memory of that teasing smile and pretty eyes taunted him. *No, not yet. Not by a long shot.*

"We'll get another chance, partner."

Reno nodded. *And this time…I ain't letting go so easy. No matter what you want from me in exchange, it will be a fair deal.*


End file.
